Dossier Familial
by Talim76
Summary: Un statut mal défini au sein d'un groupe peut entraîner de lourdes conséquences... Frédéric en fait les frais.  léger JazzxFrédéric


**Salut à vous, fans d'Eternal Sonata! **

Bon, quelques petites notes d'introduction avant d'entrer dans le vif de sujet :

1) Même si ça fait un petit bout de temps que je suis sur ce site, c'est la première fois que je créé une fic à partir d'un jeu vidéo! Donc, c'est une grande nouveauté pour moi et je vous prie de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement si le résultat se révèle catastrophique! Merci d'avance.

2) Ne considérez pas cette fic comme une insulte à la mémoire de l'illustre Frédéric François Chopin, ce serait puéril! Je ne fais que me servir du personnage re-créé par namco.

3) J'imagine que certains ont tiré une tronche bizarre devant la mention "JazzxFrédéric" : alors oui, JE SAIS, il n'y a quasiment rien dans le jeu qui pourrait laisser supposer une quelconque relation entre eux. Mais, je vous en prie, souvenez vous que ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! Pas besoin d'y chercher forcément une logique!

4) J'ai choisit de garder les noms français des personnages! Même si je préfère les originaux, ça me paraissait plus simple!

5) Enfin, je ne possède pas et ne posséderai jamais Eternal Sonata! Cette merveille est la propriété de namco.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**XxXxX**

Il avait toujours été dans la nature de Polka de dire les choses simplement et avec la plus grande sincérité.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'un jour, quelques semaines après la fin de leur éprouvante aventure, elle avait demandé à Frédéric de l'accompagner pour une petite promenade nocturne dans la forêt des Miroirs du Paradis. Bien que surpris, le poète du piano avait accepté de bon cœur, essayant simplement d'ignorer les regards de haine pure que lui lançait Allegretto.

Il ne fut cependant guère étonné que la jeune fille ait attendu qu'il soit deux heures du matin pour l'emmener au plus profond de la forêt, afin qu'ils puissent admirer ensemble le spectacle offert par les merveilles que les gens osaient nommer «Lueurs de Mort» .

Ils étaient restés assis, silencieux et obnubilés par la splendeur des centaines de fleurs qui semblaient s'ouvrir uniquement pour eux, mais lorsque les dernières lueurs s'évanouirent pour laisser place à l'obscurité, Polka finit par se tourner vers lui et lui dit simplement :

-Vous savez, Frédéric... Je pense que vous avez été mon premier ami.

Bien que sincèrement touché par une telle déclaration, Frédéric en était demeuré stupéfait. Il lui semblait déplacer que ses mots lui soient adressés : une autre personne, comme Allegretto ou Salsa, méritait bien plus de recevoir une telle marque d'affection de la jolie magicienne (bien qu'il fut évident que le voleur de Ritardando attendait bien plus qu'une simple amitié de sa part...)

Mais face au si joli sourire de Polka et à l'émotion qui avait prit place dans ses grands yeux, Frédéric en oublia toutes ses réflexions et ne put que la remercier en souriant à son tour :

-J'en suis très honoré, Polka.

-Frédéric... Que ce Monde soit issu de votre rêve ou non, peu m'importe : car grâce à vous, j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie... Je vous en remercie!

-Polka, tu n'as pas à...

-J'insiste! Et puis... , commença-t-elle en rougissant, Si nous sommes tous des personnages que vous avez créé... cela signifie que c'est à vous que je dois l'existence d'Allegretto... J'ai toutes les raison du Monde de vous remercier!

«C'était donc ça...» songea Frédéric en se retenant de rire. De nouveau, le visage de Polka s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et elle se releva en lui proposant de passer la nuit chez elle, en ajoutant que la chambre d'ami pouvait devenir officiellement la sienne s'il le désirait.

Les deux amis reprirent alors la route de Tenuto, main dans la main, sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'Allegretto, fulminant derrière un buisson, ne se doutant pas qu'il avait en réalité toutes les raisons d'être l'homme le plus heureux du Monde!

On ne change pas un crétin aussi facilement, avait très sagement dit Harpe un jour.

**XxXxX**

Puis, les choses commencèrent à dégénérer...

Piccolo, sans réellement le vouloir, en fut le responsable.

Les mots, pourtant prononcés sans la moindre méchanceté ou arrière pensée, étaient sans doute sortis un peu trop vite de sa bouche (à croire que c'était une habitude, avait sournoisement insinué Salsa). Mais lorsqu'il s'était écorché le genou en courant dans la forêt et que Frédéric l'avait ramené auprès de son frère à Ritardando en le portant sur son dos, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire devant la totalité du groupe :

-Merci, Frédéric... Vous êtes vraiment comme un deuxième grand frère!

Les réactions n'avaient pas tarder à se faire entendre :

Allegretto explosa de colère en revendiquant qu'il était le seul et unique frère de Piccolo, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer son cadet et d'empirer sa relation avec le pianiste.

Polka trouva cette idée merveilleuse et elle se mit aussitôt à considérer Frédéric comme son frère aîné.

Harpe haussa les épaules en souriant : Pourquoi pas?

Pour le reste du groupe, le concept fut presque automatiquement appliqué : Frédéric devint donc le «grand frère» attitré. Lorsqu'il demandait la raison d'un tel statut, on lui rappelait gentiment qu'il était le plus vieux et il dut s'habituer à voir Salsa débouler de nul part en lui sautant au cou, l'étranglant à moitié, et lui hurler des «Salut, frangin!» dans les oreilles.

Allegretto commença une longue dépression.

**XxXxX**

Mais il sembla que la malchance ne s'était pas encore assez acharnée sur le pauvre Chopin.

Le jour où la nouvelle tomba, elle sortit de la bouche de celle qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être désapprouvée : j'ai nommé Marcia.

Frédéric n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris comment un tel raisonnement avait pu prendre place dans l'esprit de la charmante petite. Mais alors qu'il était en train de l'aider, elle et Salsa, à cueillir des champignons et des fleurs (un cadeau pour Polka) dans la forêt d'Agogo, elle déclara soudain de sa douce voix :

-C'est vraiment très aimable à vous de nous aider, monsieur Frédéric... Vous êtes toujours si gentil avec nous.

Ce dernier, qui avait entre-temps appris à être méfiant, avait simplement déclaré d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

-Je ne le suis pas plus qu'un autre, Marcia.

Pour toutes réponses, il reçut un coup de poing de Salsa dans le ventre, qui le mit à terre en deux secondes. Il regarda, interloqué, les deux jumelles venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et la rouquine, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, qui déclara d'une voix grincheuse :

-Ah, arrête donc d'être aussi modeste, c'est énervant!

-Salsa a raison, déclara plus posément Marcia, Vous prenez vraiment soin de nous.

-Tu viens nous rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine! Même Picolo ne vient pas me voir aussi souvent!

-Vous nous jouez du piano dès qu'on vous le demande et c'est toujours aussi merveilleux.

-Tu nous ramènes de la poudre florale de Tenuto!

-Et vous nous racontez toujours de si belles histoires...

-Enfin, bref! Pour nous, une chose est sûre!

Craignant le pire, Frédéric voulut les arrêter mais pour une fois, les jumelles semblaient être sur le point de dire exactement la même chose :

-Vous êtes...

-Tu es...

Et elles finirent dans une parfaite synchronisation :

-Comme un père pour nous!

Ces quelques petits mots lâchés en toute innocence se répandirent tels de la poudre (minérale?) jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles du reste du groupe et moins d'une semaine plus tard, Frédéric, plus épuisé que jamais, se retrouvait régulièrement avec Salsa, March, Picolo et Polka qui couraient vers lui en hurlant «Papa!»

Harpe ne s'opposa pas à l'idée.

Jazz fit la grimace, mais n'émit aucune objection : si ça rendait les enfants heureux...

Crescendo vint de nouveau présenter Sérénade à Frédéric en tant que sa future belle-fille.

Allegretto multiplia ses séances chez le psychologue.

**XxXxX**

Hélas, il n'avait pas encore atteint le sommet de l'horreur. Il lui semblait que le rêve se transformait progressivement en cauchemar, ces derniers temps...

Et, comme par hasard, cette fois-ci, ce fut Salsa qui lâcha la bombe.

Mais nous parlons ici de Salsa : vous vous doutez bien qu'elle avait attendu le bon moment pour sortir sa réplique, au grand dam du pianiste.

Ce fut donc au cours d'une soirée au château de Baroque, où étaient présents à la fois nos chers héros, les rebelles d'Andantino et la plupart de la noblesse du pays, que Salsa décida d'exposer sa brillante idée.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle déclara, assise sur les genoux de Jazz :

-Tu sais, Frédéric, je pense que l'on s'était trompé!

-Tiens, tiens, répliqua aussitôt Harpe, Alors même toi, tu es capable d'admettre tes erreurs?

-Toi, la vieille, je t'ai pas sonnée !

Il fallut toute la force de Mazurka et un doux regard de Jazz pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la gardienne de la forêt d'Agogo et de lui infliger une «Frappe Sacrée». Cependant, pas perturbée pour un sou, la rouquine reprit avec un calme presque inquiétant :

-Ouais, on s'était bien planté! On en a parlé un peu avec Picolo et Polka et on en est arrivé à une conclusion : Frédéric, tu peux pas être notre père!

Derrière elle, March, Picolo et Polka hochèrent gravement la tête.

Une faible lueur d'espoir apparut alors dans les yeux de Chopin et dans ceux d'Allegretto : cette histoire stupide était enfin terminée?

Pour conforter ses pensées, Salsa ajouta avec un signe de main :

-Parce qu'il me paraît plus logique que ce soit Jazz, notre papa!

Grand silence. Ce fut au tour de Jazz de regarder la petite fille d'un air étonné, puis de répondre en souriant :

-Ça me fait très plaisir que vous me voyez tous ainsi!

Frédéric poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Harpe semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur d'une minute à l'autre.

Mazurka déglutit avec difficulté, mais resta muette.

Allegretto se disait que c'était toujours mieux qu'un type qui était persuadé de venir d'une autre dimension et d'être plongé dans un rêve grandeur nature.

Mais espérer que Salsa comptait s'arrêter là, c'était mal la connaître. Elle ajouta donc d'une voix forte, en grimpant ce coup-ci sur la table, pour être bien sûre que tout le monde l'entende :

-Donc, c'est décidé : toi, Fred', tu seras notre maman!

Et ce fut le silence dans l'assemblée : en un instant, la réputation du grand Frédéric Chopin, pianiste préféré du roi Crescendo et des belles aristocrates de Baroque, se trouva détruite à jamais.

Polka se jeta dans ses bras en s'écriant «Je suis si heureuse, maman!» : il fallait dire que ça allait lui changer, une mère dont les conseils consisteraient à autre chose que de se suicider.

March et Salsa s'agrippèrent chacune à un de ses bras en riant.

Picolo secoua joyeusement la manche de son frère et s'exclama «Tu as vu, 'Retto? Nous avons une famille, maintenant!»

Mazurka et Harpe réprimèrent leurs larmes et éclatèrent d'un rire sinistre, qui firent s'enfuir Menuet de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Jazz resta un long moment silencieux à observer le pianiste en souriant : bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais dit, les yeux de Frédéric avait depuis bien longtemps remplacé le sourire de Claves dans son cœur. Aussi, pour tout commentaire, il répondit simplement que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas d'avoir une femme plus vieille que lui.

A la suite de ça, Allegretto fit une tentative de suicide et resta un long moment enfermé dans les égouts de Ritardando, à ruminer sur le sens de la vie.

Et sans vraiment réaliser comment cela avait pu se dérouler aussi vite, Frédéric se retrouva à emménager avec Jazz dans une petite maison de Baroque, rapidement rejoint par Polka, March, Salsa et Picolo. Ils furent alors, à la grande incompréhension du pianiste, considérés comme la famille parfaite à travers tout le pays.

On osait le comparer _lui_, Frédéric François Chopin, plus grand pianiste du Monde et héros de guerre, à une vulgaire femme au foyer doublée d'une mère de famille? Pire encore, la rumeur était approuvée aussi bien par les souverains que par Jazz et ses «enfants» ?

Il était suffisamment censé pour savoir qu'en ce moment même, il aurait dû être dans une rage folle! Aurait dû dénier au plus vite cette horrible rumeur! Et aurait dû repartir pour Forte aussi vite que possible!

Et pourtant...

...

Un foyer accueillant, dans un monde sans guerre...

Des enfants adorables et attentionnés...

Un doux sourire et deux yeux marrons qui l'observaient avec tendresse...

... La tournure que prenait ce rêve n'était pas si désagréable que ça... Non?

...

Ainsi, sa conclusion sur cette affaire fut, en somme, plutôt rapide.

«...Crétin de subconscient!» pensa-t-il simplement un soir dans le lit conjugal, permettant pour la première fois à Jazz de le serrer contre lui et d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes.


End file.
